


Christmas Morning

by 4_star_daydream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_star_daydream/pseuds/4_star_daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra helps Levi wake up a little differently the morning of Christmas and his birthday. Tumblr Rivetra Secret Santa for askcorporalackerman. NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

"Happy Birthday." She rolled on top of him, pressing her lips to his. It was a light kiss, the gentleness and skewed position of her lips a sign she had just woken moments ago.

He opened one eye to peak at her, one hand moving to rest at the curve of her waist.

"Don’t you mean ‘Merry Christmas.’" He grumbled as her lips lazily made their way up his jaw line. She smiled into his skin, a hint of amusement evident in the tone of her voice.

"I wanted to wish you the most important thing first." Petra continued to litter his skin with her kisses, the rays of the rising sun lining perfectly along her path.

"Christmas has been around, and will be around far longer than I will ever exist in this shitty world." Levi spoke, the palm of his hand flat against her back, moving up and down slowly under the fabric of her night shirt. Petra tuts, her hand coming to his forehead and pushing his bangs up and out of his face. Their hazy gazes met as she pressed her nose to his, pulling the covers up and over their heads.

"Doesn’t matter. If I had to choose between the two, I’d certainly pick your birthday first." She kissed him again, a bit firmer, though quickly deterred to working a path of kisses on the other side of his face. He hummed in response, his free hand cupping her behind and pulling her closer as the other continued to slowly run along her spine.

"Though, I do have to say you’ve been such a good boy this year." Petra whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. A grunt sounded from Levi in response, his lips far too busy with the soft skin of her neck to form words. She could feel his tightness underneath her; the morning certainly making her job easier as her hand travelled down to stroke him through the fabric of his nightwear. Levi hissed into her skin, the sensation causing a chill to run through her body and evoke the beginnings of her own arousal. Petra’s hand continued to slowly stroke, squeeze, caress, her lazy, half lidded eyes meeting with his again and giving him an even lazier, half turned smile.

"No more talking." Levi grunted, the lingering sleepiness causing him to miss his first and second attempt at pulling down her panties half way down her thighs.

With a small, barely audible chuckle, she complied with his request, dipping her hand into the fabric band at his waist, giving him a firmer squeeze. Petra hummed as he nipped at her neck, his arm awkwardly knocking into hers as he made his own attempts to reciprocate the attention she was giving him, a quivering feeling skating through the pit of her stomach at his touch. Their hands continued their work on one another, Petra pulling on his bottom lip and eliciting a groan from the ‘birthday boy’ as her thumb worked small circles against the tip of his erection. She finally pulled down his bottoms, exposing him. His hands gripped her hips as she moved her waist closer to his, rubbing her slick folds against him and sharing her wetness with his stiff cock.

“Fuck, Petra.” He mumbled almost incoherently, breaking his own established desire for not talking. Mustering up enough energy, his grip on her tightened as he flipped them both over so that he was on top of her.

Petra wrinkled her nose at him. “I’m supposed to be the one doing the work, you know.” Her plan to completely please him hadn’t gone exactly how she had thought it would, though it was rare he ever entertained the idea of sitting back and doing nothing, even if he was still half asleep.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, he positioned his tip to her entrance, slowly pushing inside. Petra’s arms loosely embraced him as he laggardly rocked his hips into her. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of a gentle, morning fuck as the bed hardly creaked beneath them. Levi kept his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as he effortlessly thrust in and out of her; the light hums and soft moans sounding from her sweeter than the sound of ringing sleigh bells during the holiday season.

The cover Petra had pulled over them dipped down slowly to Levi’s shoulders, their pressed chests pushing against each other from each breath they took and the movements of their love making. His hand came between their bodies, his fingers rubbing against her clit to help her find her own release, as he felt his fast approaching. She whimpered, biting onto her lip as she came closer and closer to the edge, her back finally arching as she rode out her gentle orgasm. Levi continued to caress her, and with a few, final thrusts, came inside of her.

Petra’s hand rested against the back of his head, her fingers softly scratching the undercut of his hair as he lazily stayed on top of her, both catching what little breath they had lost. They laid there for a few minutes, eyes closed as they lost themselves in the feeling of each other. Finally pulling himself out and off of her, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching his limbs and cracking his joints.

“Mm, I take it you’re awake now.” She spoke, a small smirk on her lips as she situated herself.

“Awake enough for you, not for anyone else.” He grumbled, pulling out a fresh change of clothes and disappearing into the bathroom just in time as a loud pounding noise sounded from the door.

“LEVI!” Petra blinked, head turning towards the door as their titan-crazed friend continued to bang on the door.

“Petra, hurry and wake Levi! It’s not Christmas until the birthday boy comes downstairs!”

Petra chuckled, shaking her head in amusement as she stood to get ready for the day herself, and wondering if she was even awake enough to deal with everyone else.


End file.
